Sugar Rush: The Ultimate Enemy
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Licortwist frees Dan from the thermos, and the two of them go after the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Will Sugar Rush be able to stop them? Sequel to Sugar Rush: The Wedding.
1. Freedom

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, January 19th 2109"_

Deep within the Ghost Zone, there was the Tower of Clockwork. Within the tower, seating on a pedestal, was a metal thermos. In that thermos was possibly the most evil and powerful ghost to ever exist. His name was Dan Phantom, and he had once been the future version of Danny. Dan had nearly wiped out all the humans in the future, and he became so destructive that powerful beings known as Observants had called upon Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past, so he would never become Dan.

However, Clockwork came up with a clever plan. Instead of outright destroying Danny, he devised a plan to have Danny travel to the future. There, he had a small battle with his future counterpart, but Dan ended up throwing Danny into the Ghost Zone and traveling to the past to make sure that the events that lead to Danny becoming Dan happened. But while in the Ghost Zone, Danny learned a new power called the Ghostly Wail, and with the help of a former enemy, he traveled back to his own time and confronted Dan, who was trying to kill Danny's loved ones with an exploding burger joint. The two of them had a huge fight that led to Danny winning and capturing Dan inside the thermos. The burger joint exploded, but Danny and his loved ones were saved by Clockwork. The Master of Time took the thermos and sent Danny back in time, giving him a second chance to make the right decision and prevent himself from ever becoming Dan in the future.

The Dan in the thermos now existed out of time. He realized that the timeline that he came from no longer existed and that made him furious. He smashed and blasted at his prison, trying to escape and seek vengeance on Danny and Clockwork, but when he did a large amount of damage to his prison, Clockwork would use his powers to instantly repair the damage.

It seemed like Dan would be trapped in the prison forever. But then, one day Clockwork had to go deal with something in the Ghost Zone. He cast a time spell on the thermos to repair any damage that Dan would cause to it while he was gone. The spell looked like a floating clock.

"That should deal with you while I'm gone." Clockwork said.

Clockwork then flew off. Inside the thermos, Dan sat fuming. He was quit a mess. His flaming hair had grown back, but his costume was ripped up and his fist were raw from pounding his prison constantly. He had no idea where Clockwork was going, but he was going to try and escape while he was gone. Dan stood up and continued to pound his prison.

However, while this was going on, Licortwist showed up in the Ghost Zone by the Tower of Clockwork. He had learned about Dan, and he became interested in his origin and how he nearly succeeded in wiping out all of humanity. Licortwist decided to free Dan and convince him to help him destroy Sugar Rush. As soon as Clockwork left his tower, Licortwist decided to put his plan into action.

 _"Don't worry, Phantom. Soon, you will be free and I will have my revenge."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces bring him into the tower. Once he was in, he saw the thermos lying on it's pedestal with the time spell next to it. Licortwist used the licorice pieces to smash the time spell, and it vanished. Inside the thermos, Dan continued to smash the walls of his prison with his fist, but he soon realized that it wasn't being repaired. He took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of white fire from his hands. The thermos exploded, throwing Licortwist back. He looked up and saw Dan standing before him.

"Free at last." Dan said in relief.

Dan stretched a little and saw Licortwist standing nearby.

"Who are you?" Dan asked.

Licortwist smirked.

"My name is Licortwist Hothead, a character from the game Sugar Rush. I saw your defeat and decided to help you." Licortwist replied.

Dan smiled.

"You have gained my thanks. There's a couple of things I need to do. I want revenge on the ones who ruined everything. I want to kill Danny with my bare hands." Dan said. Dan then looked around and saw no ghost floating about, and he asked "Where is everybody?".

Licortwist shrugged.

"I don't know. I just got here." Licortwist replied. He then frowned and said "Anyway, before you get your revenge on Danny, I want you to help me with something.".

Dan crossed his arms.

"And what would that be?" Dan asked.

"Like you, I have enemies of my own that are a big pain. They are the other characters in my game, a group of kids called the Sugar Rush racers, as well as some of their other allies. The only reason that I freed you was so you can help me. If you help me, I'll help you destroy Danny and his loved ones." Licortwist replied.

Dan thought about it, and then he nodded.

"Alright, I accept your deal." Dan said.

Licortwist smirked.

"Thank you." Licortwist said.

Licortwist and Dan then left the tower.


	2. Sugar Rush's New Mission

**Chapter 2: Sugar Rush's New Mission**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 19th 2109"_

Licortwist created a portal to the arcade, and he and Dan went through it. After they went through the portal, the two of them found themselves in an alleyway in Sugar Town. Licortwist looked around to make sure that no one had witnessed their arrival.

"So, are you going to destroy those racers now?" Dan asked.

Licortwist nodded.

"Yes, we are. We're going to find them and then get rid of them. I've waited a long time for this, and I'm going to make them suffer." Licortwist replied.

Dan nodded.

"Very good." Dan said.

Licortwist turned to Dan.

"First, you need a change of appearance. I don't want to alert anyone of your presence just yet." Licortwist said.

Dan nodded and transformed. In Dan's place, there was a man wearing a suit similar to Vlad's, and he had white skin and smooth black hair with a little ponytail.

"Now, let's be on our way." Licortwist said.

Licortwist then walked off, with Dan following him. After an hour or so, they came across statues of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Licortwist stared at them with disgust.

"Just look at them. The members of Sugar Rush are heroes now and everyone praises them by building statues of them. Just wait until they see their beloved heroes get utterly destroyed by us." Licortwist sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were walking down a street in Sugar Town. The arcade had closed for the day and the Sugar Rush racers had already finished the Random Roster Race, so they, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gathered at the castle and set off for any new missions.

As they waked, an alarm went off at a nearby jewelry store, and Prince Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost flew out with bags full of jewelry. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe activated their powers and charged at the three ghost robbers. Swizzle fired energy blasts and Nougetsia shot ice blasts at Aragon and Executioner Ghost, knocking them to the ground, while Candlehead knocked down Archer Ghost with a blast of fire.

"Who dares strike me?" Aragon asked with a snarl. He then noticed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and he glared at them and sneered "Well, if it isn't the dolt Vanellope von Schweetz and her band of fools.".

Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost stood up.

"Wow, robbing a jewelry store, Aragon? That's pretty low for you. Aren't you rich?" Rancis asked.

"I was, until that brat, Danny, helped my sister rise against me and had me overthrown!" Aragon replied angrily.

Aragon then used his amulet to transform into his dragon form. Vanellope turned to the others.

"I'll deal with the dragon. Minty, Candlehead, you deal with those other Renaissance punks. The rest of you stay here." Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope, Candlehead, and Minty charged forward as the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and a large group of people watched. Unknown to them, an even more powerful enemy was in the crowd watching. Licortwist and Dan watched the battle from the crowd.

"This should be interesting." Dan said.

Minty faced off against Executioner Ghost. The ax welding ghost charged towards Minty, swinging his ax at her. However, Minty transformed into her Sakura form and then had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. She flew back and leaped over a parked car, just barely avoiding the ax as it slashed the car in half.

"Hey, ax loser, you already swung three times. It's my turn for a few swings" Minty said mockingly.

Minty flew forward and delivered a few punches to Executioner Ghost's face. Executioner Ghost staggered back, and Minty flew forward to deliver a couple of more punches, but Executioner Ghost was ready for her that time. He swung his ax and hit Minty with the shaft of his ax, knocking her to the ground a few feet away. The ax welding ghost closed in with his ax raised. Minty transformed her arm into a laser gun and fired a laser at Executioner Ghost, but it seemed to miss him completely. The ghost laughed at Minty, who just smiled back at him.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Minty said.

Executioner Ghost looked confused, but then he heard a noise. He turned around just in time to see a sign with a giant hand that was pointing a finger, which was the sign to the jewelry store. Minty had shot one of the chains that were supporting the sign, causing it to swing down and smash Executioner Ghost, who flew back and crashed through the window of the jewelry store.

"Now then, I'll just return these." Minty said.

Minty got up, grabbed the bags of jewelry, and returned them to the store.

Meanwhile, Candlehead flew around, dodging arrows that were fired by Archer Ghost. She shot a burst of fire that hit a light post, and the light post fell and landed on top of Archer Ghost, knocking him out.

Vanellope faced off against Aragon. The dragon swung it's tail at Vanellope, but she glitched out of the way and flew towards Aragon's face. The dragon opened up his mouth and unleashed a burst of fire at Vanellope, but Vanellope shot a blast of pixels that smashed though the flames and into Aragon's mouth before exploding. Aragon transformed back into his Ghost form and fell onto his back, groaning.

Vanellope, Candlehead, and Minty regrouped with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Aragon staggered to his feet and glared at the heroes.

"I will not be beaten by a group of common peasant filth!" Aragon said angrily.

Aragon used his amulet to transform back into his dragon form, and he roared and let out a smoke cloud of sulfur.

"Man, someone needs some breath mints." Torvald said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Jubileena generated a couple of cherry bombs and threw them into Aragon's mouth.

"Here, have some breath mints!" Jubileena shouted.

The cherry bombs exploded, knocking out some teeth and making the dragon stagger back, dazed.

"Time for a little double attack!" Swizzle shouted.

Swizzle and Candlehead flew forward and slammed their fists into Aragon's face, knocking him flat on his back. The crowd cheered as Swizzle flew up to Aragon's neck and ripped the amulet off of his neck, reverting Aragon to his human form. Adorabeezle reached into her pocket and took out a copy of the Fenton Thermos.

"Let's wrap this up." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle threw the Fenton Thermos to Swizzle, who caught it and pointed it at Aragon.

"It's the dungeon for you." Swizzle said.

Swizzle fired the Fenton Thermos at Aragon.

"Nooooo! I will not be locked up like a common criminal!" Aragon screamed as he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Swizzle then sucked up Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost.

"And so ends this Knight's tale." Swizzle said in a soft and proper tone.

Swizzle dropped the amulet into the Fenton Thermos, closed it, and then gave it back to Adorabeezle. The crowd cheered and applauded as the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe waved and smiled back. Jubileena walked up to Swizzle and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.


	3. The Fight Against Dan Phantom, Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Fight Against Dan Phantom, Part 1**

In the crowd, Licortwist and Dan watched the scene.

"Just look at them all high and mighty. They think that they can't be stopped and that nothing can possibly stop them. Well, I'm going to enjoy crushing them and everything they care about." Licortwist sneered.

Dan turned to Licortwist.

"Licortwist, let me deal with them. I think I can give them a cold slap of reality." Dan suggested.

Licortwist smiled.

"Very well. You may have your way with them as you please, Dan." Licortwist said.

Dan smirked and walked a little closer towards the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, where he could be seen better. Swizzle was waving to the crowd, but then he had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He looked through the crowd, and his eyes landed on a man that had black hair and wore a business suit that was similar to Vlad's suit. The man waved at Swizzle and grinned at him with a creepy grin. The grin on the man's face creeped Swizzle out, but it also seemed familiar to him, like he had seen it before. Swizzle started to make his way through the crowd towards the man, and his friends noticed his unease.

"What's wrong, Swizzle?" Taffyta asked.

"I saw this guy in the crowd that looked familiar. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about him." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle made his way through the crowd. After a few minutes, he glanced up and saw the man a few yards away. He waved at Swizzle and walked into a nearby alleyway. Swizzle ran into the alley, leaving his friends behind. When he got there, there was no sign of the mysterious man. Swizzle looked around, confused.

"Where are you?" Swizzle asked as he looked around.

"Closer then you think." a voice behind Swizzle replied.

Before Swizzle could do anything, he felt someone grab him from behind by the neck and throw him against the alley wall. Swizzle got up and turned around, facing the man.

"Hello, boy." the man greeted.

Swizzle starred at the man in shock and confusion. The man's voice sent a shiver up his spine, and he wondered why the man sounded so familiar and how it sounded like he knew him.

"Who are you?" Swizzle asked.

"Ha! You still haven't figured it out. Well, I can't really blame you, since I'm wearing a disguise and your friend, Danny, told you that I was erased from existence. Here, let me show you a face that you would probably be more familiar with." the man replied.

The man then transformed before him. Swizzle starred in horror as the man in the suite faded away to be replaced by a being that he had learned about. A being that he thought no one would ever see again. Dan grinned down at him in his black and white uniform, his cape flowing behind him and his flaming hair flickering. Swizzle felt a mixture of hate, fear, and confusion go through his body.

"How... is this possible? Danny never... cheated on the C.A.T.! You can't be here if he never became you!" Swizzle said in shock.

"You can thank Clockwork for that. When I was last seen here, I was captured in the Fenton Thermos. When the Nasty Burger exploded, Clockwork took the thermos out of time, where I continued to exist even if Danny never became me in the first place. There, I plotted my revenge until a boy named Licortwist freed me." Dan explained.

Swizzle took that all in a look of shock on his face, which quickly turned into a glare.

"I don't fully understand how your still around or anything, but I'm going to defeat you!" Swizzle said angrily.

Swizzle flew towards Dan.

"You poor boy. You have no idea how out of your league I am." Dan said.

Dan fired a ecto-energy blast that slammed into Swizzle and threw him against a wall.

"I'm more powerful then you can possibly imagine." Dan sneered.

Dan created ecto-energy ropes that wrapped around Swizzle, pinning him to the wall. Swizzle let out a startled scream as he tried to break free. Dan grinned and laughed.

"I'm going to turn your world upside down and make your life a nightmare!" Dan said.

Before he could do anything, a sound wave knocked Dan away from Swizzle and into the ground a couple of feet away. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ran into the alley.

"Get away from him, you creep!" Snowanna shouted.

Dan faced the new arrivals and grinned.

"Oh, isn't this cute. The gang's all here. Too bad it won't be enough to stop me." Dan said.

The Sugar Rush racers gasped in shock and fear.

"You!" Adorabeezle shouted.

"How is this possible?" Gloyd asked.

"There's no way! Danny beat you and he never became you!" Taffyta shouted.

Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe looked confused because they had no idea who Dan was.

"Um, who is this guy?" Damon asked.

"And what do you mean Danny never became this guy?" Toxika asked.

"His name is Dan. He's a grown up version of Danny from an alternate future. Danny beat him and erased his timeline." Vanellope replied.

"That's correct. He just barely managed to beat me because he was lucky. He may have erased my timeline, but I exist out of time." Dan explained with a twisted grin.

Candlehead glared at Dan.

"I don't care who you are or when your from! I'm taking you down!" Candlehead said angrily.

Candlehead flew forward with a flying kick. However, Dan caught the kick with his hand, and then he lifted Candlehead up, slammed her into the ground, and then smashed her into a dumpster before dropping her.

"Candlehead!" Taffyta cried.

Minty transformed into her Sakura form and then had her feet transform into a hoverboard.

"You monster!" Minty yelled.

Minty charged forward on the hoverboard. However, Dan fired three plasma spikes that destroyed the hoverboard. Minty screamed and fell to the ground, returning to her normal form and the stumps of where the hoverboard had been transforming back into her feet.

Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and charged at Dan. She swiped her claws at him, but Dan dodged her claws and grabbed her.

"Oh, how I'll love slapping you around." Dan said.

Dan picked Adorabeezle up and slammed his fist into her chest, sending her flying into a wall.

"Adorabeezle!" Nougetsia cried.

The remaining Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe started attacking Dan. However, Dan managed to beat them all, one by one. Once he was done, he started advancing towards them, and he turned his head to Swizzle as he walked.

"Now watch as your friends die horribly right before your eyes! This should be a sight for you to enjoy!" Dan said.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Swizzle roared.

Swizzle blasted himself out of his bonds and hurled himself at Dan. The move took Dan by surprise. Swizzle slammed his fist into Dan, sending the evil ghost and himself flying out of the alley and smashing into a truck. Dan quickly retaliated by punching Swizzle in the face and knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Ha! So you still have some fight in you. Did you get a little mad when I threatened your friends? That's good! I want you to come at me with everything you got!" Dan said sadistically.

Dan swung his fist at Swizzle. Swizzle dodged the swing and gave Dan an uppercut, knocking him back. Dan slammed his fist down on Swizzle, knocking the breath out of him. Swizzle fired an energy blast into Dan's chest, knocking him back a few yards away.

"I'm putting an end to you! Your a threat to everyone I care about! I don't fully understand how you still exist, but I don't care! This ends now!" Swizzle shouted.

Swizzle unleashed the Sugar Wail.

"Ha! Not this time. Two can play this game!" Dan shouted.

Dan unleashed the Ghostly Wail. The two waves of energy slammed into one another in a huge clash. Windows broke, fire hydrants exploded, and car alarms went off. The wave didn't quite reach either Swizzle or Dan, but they both suffered some injuries. After a few minutes, the wave stopped. Both combatants were breathing hard and looking a little tired. Swizzle's outfit was torn up a little, and there were scars and bruises on his body. Dan's body was bruised and scratched, and his outfit was torn up a little. The two fighters glared at one another.

"Come on, let's end this!" Swizzle shouted.

Dan just laughed and smiled.

"You stronger then I give you credit for. But unfortunately, your efforts won't be enough." Dan said.

Swizzle looked around at all the damage that the fighting had caused to the area around them. Swizzle was both furious and upset about all the damage that the fight had caused and by Dan threatening him and the others. Swizzle didn't want to see any more damage caused to the game and he wanted to get Dan as faraway from everyone as possible.

"I'm taking this fight far away from here." Swizzle said.

Swizzle took off into the sky.

"Oh, I like where this is going!" Dan said.

Dan then took off after Swizzle. Candlehead tried to go after them, but Vanellope held her back.

"No, don't try to fight anymore, Candlehead. Don't strain yourself." Vanellope ordered.


	4. The Fight Against Dan Phantom, Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Fight Against Dan Phantom, Part 2**

 _"Location: Space, January 19th 2109"_

Swizzle opened a portal to the real world and he went through it, and Dan followed him through. Once in the real world, Swizzle raced off into space with Dan right behind him. Swizzle saw that there was nothing to worry about harming and he turned to face Dan. Dan looked around at the vastness of space, and then he turned to Swizzle and raised his fists in order to fight.

"I suppose this will do for our place to fight." Dan said.

Swizzle raised his own fists.

"Come on." Swizzle shouted.

Swizzle and Dan started throwing energy blasts at one another, and the energy blasts collided with each other in great explosions. Eventually, Dan decided to change strategy. He ripped open a portal to the Ghost Zone and flew through it. Swizzle attempted to go after Dan, but before he could, a portal opened up on his left and Dan came flying out, delivering a powerful punch to Swizzle's face and knocking him through space. Before Swizzle could retaliate, Dan flew back through the portal and vanished. Swizzle looked around, trying to figure out where Dan would pop up next.

"Where are you?" Swizzle asked.

Another ghost portal appeared underneath Swizzle, and Dan sprung up from it.

"Here I am!" Dan replied.

Dan delivered a powerful uppercut to Swizzle's face. Swizzle went hurtling through space for several seconds before he stopped himself. The 9 year old boy looked furiously for Dan, but he saw no sign of the evil ghost. He homed in on Dan's thoughts and got the information on where he would appear next. A ghost portal opened up on his right and Dan came out with a confident grin on his face, thinking that he would deliver another powerful attack on Swizzle. Swizzle turned to face Dan.

"Not this time." Swizzle said angrily.

Swizzle flew forward and delivered a couple of powerful punches to Dan's face. Dan flew back from the force of Swizzle's blows, and before the evil ghost could recover, Swizzle unleashed a powerful energy blast that slammed into Dan and sent him flying away. Dan flew all the way to the asteroid belt before crashing into a large asteroid. Dan got up to face Swizzle, who glared down at the evil ghost before landing on the asteroid.

"Had enough?" Swizzle asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Dan replied.

Dan waved his arm at Swizzle. Two enormous arms made out of chunks of the asteroid shot up and grabbed Swizzle's arms. Swizzle kicked and struggled, trying to break free, but the arms wouldn't let go. Swizzle attempted to go intangible, but before he could, Dan quickly flew forward and started to rain down blows on him. After a couple of minutes, Dan stopped. Swizzle's face was battered and a little bruised.

"Have you had enough, boy? Just say yes and I'll end this quickly. I'm in a generous mood right now, so I might kill you quickly. I might even tell your friends that you fought bravely and that you almost won. I'll kill them quickly, if you beg me to end this quickly." Dan said with a twisted smile on his face.

Swizzle muttered something.

"What was that? Speak up, I can't hear you." Dan ordered.

Dan put one hand to his ear and leaned in close.

"I said I will NEVER give up! I will protect them and stop you! You will never harm any of them!" Swizzle replied with a determined look in his eyes.

Swizzle then unleashed a Sugar Wail right in Dan's face, sending him flying into another asteroid. Swizzle turned intangible and phased out of the asteroid arms, and then he flew at Dan, delivering several rapid punches to his body. Dan let out an angry roar, grabbed Swizzle, and hurled him in the direction of Earth. Swizzle flew until he was a few miles away from Earth before he stopped himself. Dan appeared a few yards in front of him, grinning with a bruised and battered face. Swizzle let out a yell and charged at Dan. The two of them went at each other, delivering kicks and punches that sounded like explosives going off whenever they collided with one another.

Swizzle threw a punch at Dan, but he blocked it and threw a kick at Swizzle. The boy dodged the attack and slammed a fist into Dan's side. Dan retaliated by slamming a fist down on Swizzle's left shoulder. Both of them backed away from one another, breathing hard.

"I... must admit... your putting up quit a fight. Your strong, but it won't be enough to stop me!" Dan said wearily.

Dan raised his hand and started gathering energy for an attack. Swizzle watched as a massive ball of red energy appeared in Dan's raised hand. The ball grew bigger and bigger until it was nearly the size of the moon. Swizzle could only stare at the ball in horror as Dan grinned like a psycho.

"Your INSANE! Are you trying to destroy the Earth?" Swizzle asked angrily.

"Oh, don't be absurd. I would never give humanity that luxury. The energy is contained. It has enough energy to completely wipe a city from the face of the Earth!" Dan replied.

"I'll stop you!" Swizzle shouted.

"Oh, that was what I was hopping for! You'll either die trying to stop my attack or waist a huge amount of your power doing it. Either way, it's a win-win for me. You know, if you forgot about your loved ones and abandon them, you could possibly win." Dan said with a twisted grin.

"Never! I will never abandon my loved ones! I'm nothing like you! I'm going to stop this attack and save them!" Swizzle shouted with determination in his eyes.

"Fine, here it comes. In case you fail and die from this attack, I'll rescue your loved ones from this attack. I don't wont to rob them of the pain and suffering that I have planed for them. Now, enough talk. It's time to see what your made of!" Dan sneered.

Dan hurled the large energy ball at Swizzle and the Earth. Swizzle's hands glowed as his hands came in contact with the energy ball. Swizzle felt a huge amount of agonizing heat as his hands came in contact with the energy ball, which pushed him towards Earth.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2109"_

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived at the castle in Richmond. They looked at a monitor that showed Swizzle pushing against the energy ball as it slowly made it's way towards Earth.

"That thing's huge!" Citrusella whispered in shock.

"Swizzle!" Rancis cried.

Jubileena looked at the screen with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Swizzle... push it back! I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Jubileena cried.

* * *

 _"Location: Space, January 19th 2109"_

Back in space, Swizzle continued to struggle against the energy ball with very little success. Dan floated above and laughed.

"Face it, boy, you can't win! I'm stronger then you'll ever be! Don't you get it? Caring for others makes you weak! Just admit defeat! You and your loved ones will live a little longer if you do." Dan taunted.

"Shut it! I will never give up!" Swizzle shouted through gritted teeth.

Swizzle took a deep breath, and then he opened his mouth and unleashed the Sugar Wail right into the energy ball. The energy wave slammed though the energy ball and destroyed the core of the attack, causing the energy ball to collapse in on itself and burst into energy without exploding. Swizzle let out a sigh of relief. His outfit was torn up more and he was exhausted, but other then that, he seemed to be fine. Dan glared down at Swizzle.

"Well, you managed to beat my attack. Don't go patting yourself on the back just yet. I can easily make another." Dan said.

Dan started to raise his hand. However, Swizzle got behind Dan and grabbed him.

"I'm taking you down!" Swizzle shouted.

Swizzle then shot himself and Dan towards Earth. The two of them built up speed before they went through the atmosphere. Both of them punched each other as Swizzle put on an extra burst of speed. They went though the atmosphere and crashed into the ground a few miles outside Richmond at tremendous force, creating a huge mushroom cloud.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 19th 2109"_

Meanwhile, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe had witnessed the crash from the monitor. Jubileena raced to a nearby window and saw the mushroom cloud.

"Swizzle!" Jubileena cried in horror.

Minty transformed into her Sakura form and then had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. She grabbed everyone and flew towards the crash sight.

* * *

Outside of Richmond, there was a huge crater. In the center of the crater laid Swizzle and Dan. Swizzle groaned as Dan staggered to his feet, his outfit torn and tattered. Dan stumbled towards Swizzle with a look of fury on his face

"You... really know how to anger me. I'll admit that took... me by surprise, but I'm still standing. I'm going to... kill you and then all of your loved ones. I'm going to conquer this world and wipe out humanity, and there's nothing that you can do about it!" Dan sneered.

Before Dan could use his powers on Swizzle, Swizzle kicked Dan in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Swizzle shot to his feet and jumped on top of Dan, and the two of them punched and rolled. Eventually, Swizzle shot his hand out and grabbed the part of Dan's uniform that had the D symbol on it.

"Let me tell you something, Dan! You have no idea what it really means to be Phantom. You used to, but now you've forgotten. That symbol on your chest was given to you and designed by Sam. She believed that you were meant to use your powers to help people and be a symbol. You've just soiled and corrupted that symbol. Your no longer worthy of wearing it!" Swizzle sneered.

Swizzle's hands glowed with green energy, destroying the symbol.

"You little brat!" Dan shouted.

Dan managed to push Swizzle away from him and get to his feet.

"Your nothing but a monster!" Swizzle said angrily.

Swizzle's hand glowed green and he punched Dan in the face, knocking him to the ground and flat on his back. Dan laid where he was, looking semiconscious.

At that moment, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived at the crater. They landed on the ground and raced towards Swizzle.

"Swizzle!" the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe cried.

They gathered around Swizzle in a group hug.

"It's good to see all of you guys." Swizzle said, wincing slightly.

"Welcome back, hero." Jubileena said.

Jubileena kissed Swizzle on the lips, and the two shared the kiss for several seconds before remembering that everyone else was there watching. They stopped kissing and blushed with embarrassment. Swizzle then stepped away from Jubileena and slowly walked towards Dan. The evil ghost got to his feet, and Swizzle delivered a powerful punch to Dan's face.

"That was for my fiends." Swizzle snarled.

Swizzle delivered another powerful punch to Dan's face.

"That was for my game." Swizzle snarled.

Dan fell to the ground.

"This isn't over!" Dan said angrily.

Swizzle unleashed the Sugar Wail, which slammed Dan into the far side of the crater. Dan's body started to brighten up, and then multicolored flames started to spread all over Dan's body. Dan screamed in agony as the flames spread all over his body and turned white.

"IF I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Dan screamed.

Dan charged towards Swizzle.

"You never learn, Dan. That was your mistake." Swizzle whispered.

Swizzle unleashed another Sugar Wail. The attack slammed into Dan and started to rip him apart. At that moment, Dan realized that the warning of not learning from the past had come. Dan had underestimated Swizzle and now he was being destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dan screamed.

Dan's body then ripped to pieces, and all that was left of him were a few patches of white flames. Swizzle looked at the remains before turning to face everyone.

"It's finally over." Swizzle said wearily with a smile.

Swizzle then passed out.

"You did a good job, Swizzle. Now rest." Vanellope said gently.

Minty picked up Swizzle and activated a portal to the arcade. She carried him through, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe followed them through.


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe returned to Sugar Rush. Swizzle was brought to his house (which he still used even though he was married to Jubileena and lived with her), where he got some rest.

Aragon, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost were locked up in the Ghost Zone.

Licortwist returned to his castle in defeat.


End file.
